The invention relates generally to a process for making ceramic fibers, and more specifically to a process for making metal oxide fibers from intercalated graphite fibers.
Ceramic fibers are valuable for use as, for example, high temperature thermal insulation. Ceramics are solid materials combining metallic elements with nonmetals, usually oxygen. The prior art teaches a variety of processes for making ceramic fibers, primarily by using very high temperature oxide melts or by requiring synthesis of elaborate polymeric precursors. An improved process for making ceramic fibers is needed. A particular need exists for a process for making ceramic fibers that permits control over the morphology, particularly the surface morphology, of the fibers.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a process for making metal oxide fibers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for making metal oxide fibers that permits control over the morphology and density of the fibers.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a process for making multi-phase or composite metal oxide fibers.
It is a feature of the present invention that it may be modified to produce partly graphite, partly metal oxide fibers having unique electrical and thermal properties.
It is an advantage of the present invention that it makes oxide fibers without requiring a very high temperature oxide melt or synthesis of elaborate polymeric precursors.
It is another advantage of the present invention that it is a low temperature process.
It is also an advantage of the present invention that the process is simple to understand and to perform.